I Love You More, Then Anything Else
by xxNeverEndingTwilightxx
Summary: Hi Allemaal! Shindou x Okatsu ;)! Okatsu wordt uitgehuwelijkt, oh nee! Wat zal ze doen? 2/3 jaar na chrono stone... Pas op, misschien ooc en dramatisch! Rated T voor de zekerheid! Falende titel, wist niks beters... One-shot!(Ik: niet mijn stijl, het is best cheesy en crappy)


**Hoi minna ! Shindou x Okatsu ;) ik wou dit eerst in het Engels doen, maar veranderde toch van gedachten... Hoop dat jullie het wat vinden**

**ik own inazuma eleven niet!**

-Owari provincie, Japan 16e eeuw-

Okatsu is bezig in de tofu winkel. De deur gaat open en een vrouw komt binnen gelopen. 'Hallo.' Groet Okatsu de vrouw. 'Laat me raden, u bent hier voor tofu?' Vraagt Okatsu. De vrouw glimlacht. 'Ja.' Zegt ze. De vrouw geeft haar bestelling door en Okatsu pakt de tofu voor haar, de tofu is nog vers, en mooi wit. Met haar handen gaat Okatsu in het ijskoude water en pakt een groot stuk tofu. Ze doet het in een soort doosje ofzo en geeft het aan de vrouw. 'Heel erg bedankt.' Zegt de vrouw, die geeft Okatsu wat geld voor de tofu. 'Dank u.' Zegt Okatsu. Zij en de vrouw blijven nog even kletsen voor de winkel, dan na een tijdje gaat de vrouw terug naar huis. Okatsu zwaait glimlachend naar haar. Als de vrouw uit het zicht is verdwenen gaat Okatsu weer naar binnen. Met een zucht doet ze de deur dicht.

Hoe lang kan ik dit nog aan? Denkt ze bij zichzelf. Ze zucht en gaat verder aan het werk. Ze is de enige van haar familie die in de tofu winkel werkt. Haar broer Tasuke is ergens in Japan op reis, Okatsu mist hem enorm. Haar moeder is een jaar geleden overleden. Okatsu voelt tranen in haar ogen als ze aan haar moeder denkt. En haar vader.. Tja.. Die helpt haar meestal wel in de tofu winkel, maar de laatste tijd doet hij erg vreemd tegen haar, alsof hij iets verborgen houd. Okatsu hoopt niet wat ze denkt dat het is. Okatsu is zestien en meisjes van haar leeftijd trouwen meestal dan, die meisjes worden vaak uitgehuwelijkt aan een man die ze amper kennen! Okatsu wilt dat niet, ze wilt trouwen met iemand die ze kent, iemand van wie ze houd. Maar die persoon verdween ongeveer twee (misschien wel meer) jaar geleden. Zijn naam was Shindou Takuto. Okatsu begint te huilen als ze aan hem denkt. Zijn mooie ogen, dat spel wat hij altijd speelde.. Hoe heette het ook alweer? Voetbal... Wanneer hij dat deed leek het soms net alsof hij danste, het was zo mooi... Okatsu wou dat ze.. Dat ze hem vertelde wat ze voor hem voelde... Misschien waren de dingen dan wel anders gelopen...

'Okatsu, waar ben je? Ik heb groot nieuws!' Okatsu hoort haar vader roepen, ze zit in de tuin op de plek waar zij en Takuto-sama een paar jaar geleden ook zaten. 'Ik ben hier papa, wat is er aan de hand?' Vraagt Okatsu, ze loopt naar haar vader toe. Haar vader kijkt best blij, meer enthousiast. Maar over wat? 'Oh nee.' Zegt Okatsu. Haar vader kijkt haar bezorgd aan. 'Wat is er lieverd?' Vraagt hij. 'Vader alstublieft, zeg niet dat u me hebt uitgehuwelijkt!' Roept Okatsu uit. Haar vader kijkt haar verbaasd aan. 'Hoe weet je daarvan?' Vraagt hij. 'Nee! Nee! Ik wil met niemand trouwen snap het dan!' Zegt Okatsu, ze heeft zich nog nooit zó slecht gevoeld. 'Okatsu, jíj gaat trouwen en nog voor het eind van de maand!' Zegt haar vader, Okatsu hoort de boosheid in zijn stem. 'Maar vader dat wil ik niet! Mama zou het begrijpen! En Tasuke ook!' Zegt Okatsu huilend. 'Morgen ontmoet je hem,' zegt Okatsu's vader. Hij loopt weg richting het huis. 'Vertel me dan tenminste hoe hij heet!' Schreeuwt Okatsu naar hem. 'Zijn naam is Haru, Hiroshi Haru!' Roept haar vader terug, hij loopt het huis in, hij smijt de deur achter zich dicht. Okatsu zucht en gaat zitten. Ze weet dat die Hiroshi Haru van een hogere rang is als zij en haar familie. Hoe kom ik hier onderuit? Vraagt Okatsu zich af. Ze kan haar broer een brief schrijven, nee dat werkt niet. De brief zou of niet of veel te laat aankomen. Ze staat op en loopt weg van het huis de stad uit, Okatsu gaat naar de plek waar Takuto-sama en de andere hadden geslapen. Hier is het, Okatsu kijkt naar het gebouw. Het is een beetje oud. Ze gaat naar binnen en gaat er tegen de muur zitten. Denk na,denk na. Zegt Okatsu tegen zichzelf. Misschien kan ik Takuto-sama een brief sturen, maar hoe? Een plek die alleen hij kent, en die nu al bestaat... Hmm.. Moeilijk. Uiteindelijk staat Okatsu op. Ik vind later wel een plek, eerst de brief schrijven dan maar.

Eenmaal thuis pakt Okatsu schrijfmaterialen en gaat weer naar "het gebouw" (zo noemt ze het vanaf nu.)

Aan Takuto-sama, de enige voor mij...

Ik hoop dat jij dit leest, want ik mis je. Ik voel een leegte in mijn hart die alleen jij kan opvullen,

Mijn lieve moeder is overleden, Tasuke, mijn broer is ergens... Ik weet niet waar . En mijn vader... Hij wil me uithuwelijken! Asjeblieft Takuto-sama help mij, om aan dát huwelijk te ontkomen.

Ik weet niet hoe, maar misschien weet jij een oplossing...

Ik zal je nooit vergeten..

Okatsu

Hoe is dit? Hopelijk niet té dramatisch. Denkt Okatsu. Ze leest de brief eerst nog een aantal keer door. Hopelijk heb ik niet te veel spelfouten gemaakt. Maar waar moet ik de brief verstoppen? Okatsu zucht, ze voelt dat een van de houten planken, die als vloer functioneren los zit. Eronder is misschien wel de perfecte plek. Oké vast niet, maar het is beter dan niks. Okatsu stopt de brief eronder. Ze kijkt door een van de (weinige) ramen naar buiten, het wordt al donker. Laar ik maar naar huis gaan...

-Inazuma Town rond het jaar 2000, 21e eeuw.-

Shindou Takuto, Een leerling op Inazuma High (A/N ik wist geen betere naam) staart verveeld uit het raam. Hij denkt terug aan zijn tijd op Raimon, de avonturen van toen. Bijna iedereen van de voetbal club van toen is nu in High school, hij ook. Op dit moment is de leraar een saai verhaal aan het vertellen over een oorlog in Europa. Doodsaai! Hij kijkt de klas rond en ziet zijn beste vriend Kirino voor zich uit staren. Shindou droomt weg bij zijn herinneringen, van de tijd dat hij door de tijd reisde. Meteen moet hij aan Okatsu denken, hij denkt zo'n beetje elke dag aan haar. 'Dat was het. Morgen hebben we het over Japan van vroeger.' Zegt de leraar. Als hij uitgesproken is gaat de bel. Wow hoe wist hij dat de bel op dat moment zou gaan? Shindou staat meteen op en loopt de klas uit. Dat hij nu niet meer op Raimon zit betekent niet dat hij niet meer voetbalt...

De training is zwaar, en hard. Als de zon ondergaat is de training (eindelijk) voorbij. Dan uit het niets, komt er een blauw busje aangevlogen! Een bekende stapt uit. 'Fei!' Zegt Tenma enthousiast. Fei is ook ouder, net als hen. 'Hoi allemaal. Ik kan helaas niet lang blijven. We hebben een oud document gevonden.' Zegt Fei, met een doodserieus gezicht. 'Wat voor document?' Vraagt Taiyou. 'Het gaat over jou, Shindou.' Zegt Fei. Shindou is verbaasd. 'Wat? Hoezo dat?' Vraagt hij. 'Het is van Okatsu.' Zegt Fei. 'Okatsu-san?' Vraagt Shindou. Fei knikt. 'Shindou, ik vraag je nu om mee te gaan en te kijken wat er aan de hand is.' Zegt Fei. 'Oké.' Zegt Shindou. Dan kan Okatsu weer zien, het is al zo lang geleden... Dan kan ik het haar misschien vertellen... Shindou bloost een beetje bij die gedachte. 'Kom, laten we meteen gaan.' Zegt Fei. Ze lopen het blauwe busje in. 'Doeg Minna, tot straks.' Zegt Shindou. 'Wat! Ik wil ook mee wacht!' Zegt Tenma hij rent achter Shindou en Fei aan het busje in. De rest van het team staart hen een beetje verdwaasd na...

- Owari provincie, Japan 16e eeuw-

Eenmaal geland stapt Shindou meteen uit. Tijdens de reis hiernaartoe heeft hij "de brief" van Okatsu gelezen. Waar zou ze zijn? Hij besluit te gaan kijken bij het gebouw waar ze een tijdje hadden gelogeerd toen ze hiernaartoe waren gereisd.

Voorzichtig doet Shindou de deur open. 'Hallo?' Zegt hij. 'Takuto-sama!' Zegt Okatsu. Ze zit tegen de muur aan. Ze staat meteen op en geeft Shindou een knuffel. Shindou een beetje verbaasd slaat zijn armen om haar heen. Okatsu begint zachtjes te huilen. 'Het is al goed, maak je maar geen zorgen,' zegt Shindou. Na een tijdje laten ze elkaar los. 'Het is zo verschrikkelijk, vader heeft me uitgehuwelijkt!' Zegt Okatsu. 'Maar Okatsu, wil je dan niet met hem trouwen?' Vraagt Shindou. 'Nee, ik hou niet van hem, die Hiroshi Haru. Ik ken hem niet! Ik wil trouwen met iemand van wie ik hou!' Zegt Okatsu. Wie zou die persoon zijn? Met wie ze wil trouwen? Dan begint het hem te dagen. Shindou pakt Okatsu's hand. 'Okatsu.. Ik..ehm..' Daar staat hij dan. Shindou Takuto staat met zijn mond vol tanden. 'Takuto-sama, er is iets dat ik je echt al heel lang wil vertellen...' Begint Okatsu. Ze ademt diep in en dan weer uit. Dan zegt ze snel: 'Takuto-sama, ik hou van je!' Okatsu wordt helemaal rood, Shindou trouwens ook wel. Dan... Hij trekt haar tegen zich aan en hun gezichten zijn enkele centimeters van elkaar verwijderd. Toen.. dan hun lippen elkaar. Een lange kus, vol emotie. Ze horen een zacht gekuch achter hen. Okatsu en Shindou later elkaar los. Fei en Tenma staan in de deuropening. 'Sorry dat we storen hoor,' zegt Tenma voorzichtig. Shindou en Okatsu worden allebei zo rood als een tomaat. 'Takuto-sama, kan ik.. Kan ik misschien met jullie mee?' Vraagt Okatsu. De drie jongens zijn verbaasd. Dan knikt Shindou kalmpjes. 'Maar ik wil Tasuke niet alleenlaten.' Zegt Okatsu. 'Laat dat maar aan mij over.' Zegt Fei. Okatsu en Shindou pakken elkaars hand, klaar voor een toekomst, samen...

...

haha best dramatisch enzo! Had echt lol in dit te schrijven! :) hebben jullie nog tips? Reviews?

Xx


End file.
